


Across the Galaxy

by melodye02



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodye02/pseuds/melodye02
Summary: “Do you think of me at all?” He asked tentatively.  “I think of you all the time.”“I don’t allow myself to think of you.” She answered.





	1. Chapter One

He came to her late one night while she was laying in her bunk. It was a rainy night and she was feeling especially lonely and sad. He sensed her sorrow through the Force and decided to use their connection to see her. Not that he had a choice. He was still very angry and hurt by her rejection of his offer that day in the throne room, but at the same time, he couldn’t stand to think of her feeling sad.  
  
“You’re not alone, you know.” He said.  
  
She sat up quickly, too quickly, and hit her head on the bunk above her.  
  
“Ow!” She rubbed her head. “You really know how to make an entrance, don’t you?”  
  
“Sorry about that. I thought you would feel my presence.” He smirked. Her hair was a little longer. He loved it.  
  
She saw with some amusement that he’d grown a goatee since she’d seen him last.  
  
“What’s with the –?” She gestured around her mouth. “You look like Satan’s cousin.”  
  
“I thought I’d try something new.” He defended his facial hair.  
  
“Why are you here?” She was curious but wary. She hadn’t forgotten how he looked at her that last time on Crait. His eyes had been full of hurt and betrayal.  
  
“I felt your feelings screaming through the Force. I guess you forgot what we talked about before Luke interrupted that night. What’s going on? I told you that you weren’t alone, remember? Why did you let yourself forget?” He quietly raged at her, trying to keep his emotions in check. Now was not the time to work himself up.  
  
“I didn’t think you’d ever want to see me again.” She wouldn’t return his gaze.  
  
“Why would I want to see you again? I offered you the galaxy and you turned me down! You left me both on the ship and on Crait! You left me!” He attempted to calm himself. “I thought I didn’t want to see you again but I don’t think we have a choice in this. Our connection is real. The Force…wants us to communicate.”  
  
She raised her eyes to look at him. They were brimming with tears and threatening to spill over. His heart sank at the sight of her. He inwardly cursed his feelings of compassion for her, she who had turned down his offer to rule the galaxy with him. But he shouldn’t be yelling at her right now.  
  
“Please don’t cry,” he said as tears came to his eyes. Damn his weakness for her and damn his hidden sentimental nature.  
  
He took his gloves off and reached out to her. She looked down at her hands folded in her lap. She looked at him and timidly reached for him. Their hands touched. His hands were warm. Hers were ice cold. He rubbed them briskly to warm them up, not sure if he was doing any good or not. He could see her shivering. He shifted into caretaker mode. Not that he’d known he had one.  
  
“You’re cold.” He looked around his chamber for a blanket. He grabbed the thickest blanket he could find and brought it over to her.  
  
“Here,” he said, wrapping the blanket around her.  
  
“Thanks.” She shuddered with the cold.  
  
“Move over.” He sat next to her. “I don’t know what planet you’re on but it’s obviously a colder one than you’re used to.”  
  
“Like I’d really tell you where we are.” She laughed through her shivering. “How do I know you’re not really here on some spy mission?”  
  
At first, he looked angry but then relaxed as he realized she was just teasing him. He never could take a joke, he knew.  
  
He pulled her into his lap. “Body heat will help warm you up faster. Basic survival training, you know. But I guess you wouldn’t have learned that on Jakku.” He didn’t say it, but the fastest way to heat her up would be if both of them were nude under the covers. He had a feeling that wouldn’t go over too well. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her to him.  
  
She stiffly accepted his arms at first but gradually relaxed. She was still a little suspicious of his motives, but damn was he putting out a lot of body heat for a Force connection and it was a cold night. She couldn’t believe he was here, holding her close. To see his face after the battle on Crait – she had to close the door to the Falcon before she gave in and went to him.  
  
She’d shot at him the first time she saw him on Ahch-To, she remembered. He’d doubled over but she hadn’t known then if he’d been hurt or not. He’d never retaliated, she realized. She’d called him names but he hadn’t called her anything other than her name since before Starkiller. He’d listened intently while she told him everything that had happened in the Dark cave on the island. They’d fought back to back, side by side against the guards in the throne room. They’d fought as a team rather than against each other. They were equals yet opposites.  
  
Too late he realized that he shouldn’t have pulled her so close. He had never been this close to a woman like this before. To be sure, it wasn’t as though he hadn’t had the opportunity. Women and men who were attracted to power threw themselves at him, but he wasn’t interested. He’d been sent off to train with Luke at such a young age that he’d not been able to mingle with the girls on Chandrila. Even if he hadn’t gone to Luke, he doubted that he would have been able to make a connection with any of them. It was tough to feel good about himself while Snoke was in his head. His heartbeat quickened and he groaned to himself. She smelled and felt so good. He both thanked and cursed the Force for letting him feel her through their connection.  
  
She hoped he couldn’t tell how she was reacting to him. He smelled and felt incredible. She’d hugged Finn before but it wasn’t like this. The moment that their hands had touched on Ahch-To had been intimate but this surpassed that moment by far. His head came to rest on hers and she almost lost her composure. His long hair was soft against her skin. She felt so safe nestled up next to him, he who was supposed to be her enemy. She closed her eyes and drowsed for a bit as she slowly felt herself warming up. His quilted tunic moved against her cheek in time with his breathing.  
  
“Tell me something true,” he said. His voice rumbled comfortingly in her ear.  
  
“Something true?” she responded. What did he mean, something true?  
  
“Something true about you. I saw a lot when I was in your mind” – she gently elbowed him in the stomach – “but I didn’t see everything!” he exclaimed. “Tell me something true.”  
  
“Hmmm. Something true…” She thought about it. What could she possibly tell him without giving away her feelings? “I hate sand.”  
  
“You hate sand? That’s what you can think of to tell me?” He was incredulous at her response, but at the same time, not surprised.  
  
He lifted his head and smiled down at her. She was startled. That was the first time she’d ever seen him truly smile. She’d seen him smirk but not smile. He had a great smile. She wanted to see it again. His face was very close to hers. Feeling shy all of a sudden, she ducked her head.  
  
“I didn’t used to hate sand. I didn’t think much about it on Jakku because that’s all there was, but as soon as I landed on Takodana and saw all of the green, I knew I hated sand.” She explained haltingly. Was he going to make fun of her again? “Tell me something true about you.”  
  
“I didn’t hate my father.” She sat up and started to say something but he cut her off. “I didn’t hate him. I was disappointed in him. He was so busy being Han Solo, smuggler, that he didn’t have time for me.” He started to talk faster, louder. “He was scared of me. He sent me away. He knew there was something Dark watching me, stalking me, manipulating me, but he didn’t do anything about it. I’ve had a target on my back since I was born! He shouldn’t have sent me away! He should have been there! He should have done something to protect me! That’s what fathers are supposed to do!” He almost shouted.  
  
She was shocked, both at his words and at his tone of voice. “Okay, you need to calm down.” She soothed. She cuddled back up to him and his arms returned to their place around her. “I’m sorry that you were sent away. You were too young, too vulnerable. But he came for you on Starkiller, remember? He came to try to bring you home, back to your mother. Doesn’t that count for something? He tried, in the end. You know, at least you had parents who loved you, and you can’t deny that. Your mother misses you so much. She wants you to come home…I want you to come home. Ben, I can feel the conflict within you. There’s still Light left in you. You’re fighting yourself so hard. Aren’t you tired of it yet?” She sighed.  
  
He chose not to respond to that but he did lean his head back onto hers again.  
  
“Do you think of me at all?” He asked tentatively. “I think of you all the time.”  
  
“I don’t allow myself to think of you.” She answered. “If I think of you, I can’t do the things I need to do. I think about you and it hurts too much. It makes me cry when I wonder what might have been. But I see you, at night, in my dreams. Ben, for what it’s worth, I didn’t turn you down lightly.”  
  
“I know.” He was gratified that she dreamed of him, but was a little put off by her admission that thinking of him hurt. As much as he wanted her to think of him as much as he thought of her, he didn’t want her in any emotional pain. He took one of her hands, slowly brought it to his mouth and began dropping soft little kisses on each of her knuckles. He turned her hand over and pressed a kiss to her palm.  
  
“No one knows me as well as you do,” he said. He put his hand under her chin and lightly raised her head so that she was looking him in the eye. “No one’s been inside my head like you have. No one.” He looked at her intensely.  
  
“I’m not surprised,” she gently said. “You’re not the easiest person to get to know. You’ve got some pretty high walls built up around you. You don’t let anyone in.”  
  
“You’ve got some walls, too, you know.” He retorted. Hold onto me, he thought, you’re all I have.  
  
Quiet fell around them.  
  
In the silence, she thought she could hear the walls they’d built crumbling down. She felt like they were the only people in the galaxy. She shifted in his lap to face him. Her arms went around his neck and his forehead leaned against hers. He threaded one of his hands through her hair, as his other arm wrapped around her back and pulled her closer to him. Her heart was throbbing in her chest. He was breathing as hard as though he’d just finished training. He nuzzled his nose against the side of her nose, then softly kissed her cheek very close to her lips. Her eyes slowly closed. He moved his lips closer to hers and –  
  
Too late she stifled a yawn.  
  
“You’re tired. You need to sleep,” he said with more than a touch of disappointment.  
  
“No. Please don’t go.” She murmured sleepily.  
  
He gently moved his arms and helped her lay back on the bunk. She protested a little but her eyes were already closing. He caressed her face with his ungloved hand and kissed her forehead.  
  
“Sleep now. Everything will be better in the morning.”  
  
He meant to watch over her while she slept, but the Force connection grew weaker and he snapped back to his chamber.  
  
“I will see her again.” He said determinedly.  
  
“I will see him again.” She thought before she surrendered to sleep. The blanket smelled of him.  
  
Outside, the rain continued.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re beautiful,” he said quietly.  
>   
> “So are you,” she replied.

He’d had a rough day. Two computer terminals, three droids, and a table in his chamber had been the targets of his rage today. Every time he did this, he got even angrier with himself at losing control, but damn. In the heat of the moment it felt good to unleash his temper on the nearest thing and Hux wasn’t always around to throw into a wall. Hux was a treacherous idiot; his officers were sycophantic morons; and he hadn’t seen her in days. 

For some reason, she wasn’t coming to him and he didn’t want to force his company on her if she didn’t want it. Each time he felt the Force tingle, his hopes were raised, only to be dashed when she didn’t appear. His disappointment revealed itself in his increasingly short temper and sarcastic remarks to his subordinates.

He needed to relax. He needed to have a good night’s sleep. He probably needed to eat something. But most definitely, he needed to see her. 

That night, she appeared to him. The lights were low in his chamber and he was laying in his bed with his eyes closed, somewhere between sleep and awake. Ever since the night Luke had tried to kill him, he’d never slept well. He barely had to time to register the tingle in the Force before he realized she was there. She was surveying his chamber with interest. 

“What happened here?” She asked with some amusement, looking at what was left of his table. It’d been completely destroyed.  


“You really don’t want to know.” He said wryly.  


She shrugged it off, came over to his bed, and sat down unbidden.  


“Make yourself at home.” Snidely, she noted.  


“Please. Don’t act like you don’t want me here or else I’ll leave, Kylo. I kicked your ass once, I’ll kick it again.” She got up as if to go.  


His hand shot out of its own volition and grabbed her arm. “Don’t go. I’ll be nice.”  


“I won’t tell anyone.” She promised, laughing. He loved the way she laughed, the way her eyes lit up when she talked to him.  


“You shaved.” She observed.  


“You didn’t like it. You told me I looked like Satan’s cousin if I remember correctly.” He smiled up at her, feeling like his day had completely turned around in just this short time. He threw caution to the wind and pulled her down next to him on the bed.  


Compared to her bunk, this bed was heavenly. She wouldn’t have thought that he would have a bed this soft and this welcoming. She closed her eyes.  


He shifted down on the bed so that he could lay his head on her shoulder.  


“Bad day?” She asked him gently.  


“The worst.” He confirmed. “I’m surrounded by idiots.”  


“That sounds rough. You can still come with me. It’s not too late. Besides, there’s not too many idiots in the Resistance.” She ran her fingers lightly over the scar she’d given him on Starkiller.  


“My offer still stands. You need a teacher and I need someone to rule the galaxy with.” He hoped, but not too much, that she’d say yes this time. “You think you’re not good enough, but I can teach you politics and how to rule, and everything else. You can learn all of that. It doesn’t have to be Sith and Jedi, or Dark and Light. Join me. Please.”  


“I can’t.” She said sadly. She looked up at him. “What would you have me do? How do you think your people would react to a scavenger from Jakku ruling alongside their Supreme Leader? Not to mention that we have conflicting ideologies, you know. I can’t leave Finn, Poe, Leia, even though I lo--I just can’t.” Her voice broke at the end and a single hot tear made a slow track sideways down her face, into her hair.  


He rolled over and put his face to the wall. She turned on her side and started stroking his hair.  


“I know you can’t.” He struggled to keep his emotions in check. He swore to himself that he’d be the one to kill that traitor she called ‘Finn’ and the rebel scum Dameron. He sighed. No, he wouldn’t. He couldn’t stand to think of what she would be like if something were to happen to her friends. He wouldn’t be the one to cause her that pain – directly anyway.  


How long could they go on like this? Meeting in secret through their Force connection, delaying the inevitable battle where they would be fighting on the opposite side. This couldn’t last. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t make the most of what they had while they had it.  


He became aware of small fingers running through his hair. He’d gone for so long without a loving touch, he’d almost forgotten what it felt like.  


A few minutes of introspection and he turned back to face her. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.  


“Rey,” he said quietly.  


“Tell me what you need, Ben.” She whispered.  


He needed comfort. He needed to feel loved. He needed to feel that he was something to her the way that she was something to him. He needed her.  


He couldn’t take his eyes from her lips. He licked his own lips, moved closer to her, and took a chance. He knew he was setting himself up for more rejection but he did it anyway.  


Their lips met gently. The feeling was electrifying. He moved his lips against hers. Was that…? Yes, she was kissing him back. He’d never kissed anyone before. He didn’t want to kiss anyone else.  


His lips were soft and warm. Moving under hers. She’d never felt anything as incredible as his lips did against hers. She took the lead and pulled him down to cover her on the bed. He deepened the kiss. He poured all the need, all the loneliness, all the yearning he felt into her.  


She started undoing the loose shirt he was wearing. She had to see that muscled chest again. He broke the kiss to sit up and shrug out of his shirt. She slid her hands over his chest as he watched her. His chest was smooth and strong. Her arms and legs went around him, pulling him into her as her hands went into his hair and massaged the back of his head. He kissed her again.  


He rolled over onto his back and pulled her with him, not breaking the kiss. His hands made their way down her throat, along her shoulders, and skimmed over her breasts. She gasped against his mouth. Oh, that felt good. He took her gasp as encouragement and started rubbing her breasts through her shirt. She felt as though she was on fire. Quickly she stopped the kiss so that, while still straddling him, she could pull her shirt over her head. She loosened her underclothing and dropped it to the floor.  


He looked at her in awe. “You’re beautiful,” he said quietly.  


“So are you,” she replied.  


He started kissing her throat and then traveled down to her breasts. One at a time, he licked her nipples and then sucked gently on them. He softly bit her shoulder. She could feel how hard he was against her. He ran his hands down her back and they came to rest on her ass.  


“Have you done this before?” he whispered.  


“No, have you?” she asked.  


“No. There was never anyone I wanted to do this with before I met you,” he confessed. “Snoke…he was always in my head so I never wanted to. I didn’t want to share something like this with him.”  


“I wouldn’t want to share anything like this with him either.”  


He moved her off of him so that he could remove his pants. She removed hers as well. Skin to skin felt amazing. He could feel the heat coming off of her in waves.  


She moved so that she was on her back. He carefully positioned himself on her so that he didn’t hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her, yet he knew that shortly he would unintentionally do so.  


His mind wandered briefly back to the time before he was sent to Luke, when he’d had the hugely embarrassing talk with his father about how everything worked. Both of them squirming; neither of them wanting to be there; Leia yelling through the walls that she’d come and talk to him if Han couldn’t handle it; Han yelling back that this was his son damn it and he’d take care of it. Solos and Skywalkers, he thought sarcastically. Always yelling at each other.  


“Hello? Hello in there.” He was called back to the present by her taking his hands and placing them on her breasts. He gently pinched and rolled her nipples between his fingers. She sighed and pushed his hands on her harder. She couldn’t get enough of his hands on her.  


“I’m going to have to hurt you a little, okay?” He gently warned her.  


“Okay.” She looked up at him trustingly.  


He touched her to see if she was wet enough for him. She was warm and slick. He kissed her softly and caressed the side of her face while he positioned himself at her entrance. He carefully slid himself inside her, stopping at her gasp.  


“Are you okay?” he asked, balancing himself on his hands.  


“Y-yes,” she managed. He was so big, she didn’t know how she was going to fit all of him in. It felt good but at the same time, it was kind of uncomfortable. Maybe she needed to move her hips a little.  


“Do you want me to stop?” He asked, praying to whomever that she’d say no. He’d never known anything could feel like this before. She was so warm and welcoming, so silky smooth. This felt so good, why hadn’t they skipped trying to kill and hurt each other and gone straight to this? Why didn’t they do this all of the time?  


“No, don’t stop.” She shifted around, trying to accommodate him. “That’s better. Let’s keep going.” She said.  


He needed no further encouragement. He finished entering her with a small thrust. She moaned. They fit together like they had been made and meant for each other.  


He started bucking into her, slow at first, then faster and harder. She easily kept up with him. He wanted to savor this, to slow down and enjoy it, but damn, this felt good.  


She looked him in the eyes and said breathlessly, “I love you.”  


“I never knew I could love anyone the way I love you. I thought I was broken,” he admitted.  


They gently kissed.  


“Do you still think I’m a monster?” His gaze was too direct, too intent for the question to be anything but serious.  


“Yes,” she answered honestly, “but you’re my monster.”  


He kissed her a little more roughly this time and resumed his thrusting. He couldn’t get close enough to her. His eyes started to lose a bit of their focus but he kept them trained on her. His breath started to hiss in and out as he moved faster.  


She felt herself balancing on what seemed like the edge of a cliff and she was about to fall over. She moved in time with him and felt her body begin to sing. She pulled that – there really was no other word for it – glorious hair hard, keeping his face next to hers.  


“Let go,” he whispered and she did. She chanted his name, his real name, as she came and came.  


He’d never watched a woman climax before. It was beautiful. He could feel her pulsing and squeezing around him. He wondered if this was really happening, if she was really here and loving him through their connection.  


He was almost there. He kept thrusting faster, harder, and this time, it was she telling him to let go. Purple stars exploded in his head and he forgot everything he ever knew. Nothing mattered anymore, not the First Order, not the Force, not the fact that they were supposed to be enemies: nothing mattered except for her and how she felt around him.  


He couldn’t hold himself up anymore and collapsed trembling, still inside her. Softly he kissed her and then laid his head on her chest. His face was wet with tears against her breasts. Her hands came up to stroke his hair. He could hear the beating of her heart, fast at first then slowing to a normal rate. He stayed like that for a while; he couldn’t bring himself to leave the velvet sweetness of her.  


They were sweaty and sticky and they were together and she loved every part of it. He’d claimed her and she’d claimed him. They belonged to each other. Whatever else happened, at least they had that.  


“Hey you. Are you alive?” She was beginning to be a little concerned. He hadn’t moved in a few minutes.  


He came out of his trance, raised his head, and smiled at her. “I’ve never felt more alive.”  


“Is your day a little better now?” She asked, teasingly.  


“So much better, you have no idea,” he said. Indeed, his day had gotten much better since she showed up. The sex was fantastic, to be sure, but the day had completely turned around just by her being there.  


“Whatever else happens, during the night, you belong to me and I belong to you.” He promised.  


“Even if we’re not together. I’ll look at the stars and I’ll be here, loving you.” She said.  


The Force connection wavered a little. She could feel it start to snap back. She unwillingly got out of bed and bent down to retrieve her clothes.  


“Sleep well,” she whispered to him.  


He grasped at her hand, just to feel her as his lover one last time before she left and had to become his enemy again.  


She was gone and he was left alone. But this time, he wasn’t angry and he wasn’t in a foul mood. No, he felt relaxed and thought he could sleep for once. He rolled over. His pillow smelled like her. He grabbed it and held onto it as if it were a lifeline in a stormy sea. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter song: “You Are The Reason” Calum Scott/Leona Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter song: “Pieces” by Rob Thomas


End file.
